


Baby Crow becomes Young Adult Jackal

by huliganships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Team Dynamics, happens right after Hinata comes back from Brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliganships/pseuds/huliganships
Summary: Atsumu and Bokuto get a surprise at the team try outs.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 471





	Baby Crow becomes Young Adult Jackal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! This is my time writing for this fandom, I am a Little bit nervous….
> 
> Also
> 
> While writing this I realized that Bokutos nickname for Atsumu is also the name of these strange Disney plushies… and now I can’t get the picture of him as one of those out of my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Lots of Love xxx

Atsumu was putting on his running gear when his phone vibrated with a new text. And another. And another. And five more times after that. He knew instantly who those texts were from. There was only one person in his contact list that energetic and that was Bokuto Koutarou, his teammate on the MSBY Black Jackals. He liked him well enough but he had been looking forward to spending this rare free day on self-care and relaxation. Bokuto was fun, but he didn’t really scream relaxing. He just screamed. Period. Except of course when he was down in the dumps, but that was something Atsumu didn’t want to think about at all. No sir. Today would be stress free.

His phone vibrated again. He chanced a look.

(07:06) **TSUM-TSUM**

(07:06) **HEY HEY HEY**

(07:06) **WANNA COME SEE THE TRY-OUTS WITH ME TODAY???**

(07:06) **I THINK IT’S GOING TO BE FUN :D :D :D**

(07:07) **DON’T YOU????**

(07:07) **MAYBE SOMEONE INTEREESTING IS GOING TO TRY OUT**

(07:07) **UUUHHHH, WHAT IF SOMEONE WE KNOW TRYS OUT????**

(07:08) **TSUM-TSUM, HEY!!!**

He let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his brows. He had already considered watching the try-outs. It was always a good idea to keep an eye out for potential new team members, but more often than not the people who tried out for a top tier V.League team didn’t make the cut, not even as temporary recruits. Most new players were recruited or scouted in official matches rather than in open for the public try outs.

But on the other hand… it would be interesting to see what kind of people tried out. And really, who was he kidding? He wouldn’t relax today, he would probably re-watch old game footage and stay up way to long. Better to go watch the try outs. And only god knows how bad Bokutos pouting would be if he said no.

(07:10) _Sure. I’ll meet you at the gym @ 11:30_

(07:10) **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(07:10) **YAY :D :D :D**

(07:10) **CAN’T WAIT**

(07:11) _And Bokuto? Never text me this early in the morning again when we’re having the day off_

(07:11) _Never. Again._

(07:11) **O.O**

(07:12) **Did I wake you??????????**

(07:12) _No. But it’s the principle of the thing_

(07:12) **Hmmmmm**

(07:12) **Okay :D**

(07:12) **Next time I’ll just come over then :D**

(07:13) _NO_

(07:13) **:D :D :D**

Resigned he put his phone in his pocket and turned to leave his apartment for his morning run. He would deal with this later. Much later.

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey! Tsum-Tsum, are you excited?!”

“Not as excited as you Bokuto.” The setter answered with a wry smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Both men were walking through the athletic centre where the gym of their volleyball club was located. They could already hear the sounds of a lot of people going through their warm-ups. They by-passed the door to the gym (not without Bokuto trying to sneak a peek) and took the stairs up to the walkway surrounding the upper part of the gym.

“Didn’t Omi-kun want to join us?” Atsumu asked.

“Naah.”

“And you didn’t insist?”

“No way bro! He scares me!” Bokuto exclaimed. And well… Atsumu couldn’t really retort with anything. Omi-kun was scary. Still took out his phone and pulled up his contacts.

(10:41) _So you can ditch watching the try outs but not me? Cold Omi-Kun, cold!_

(10:42) **That’s your own fault, not mine. Stop bothering me.**

“WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!”

Bokutos loud yell startled Atsumu so much that he nearly dropped his phone down into the gym. “What is wrong with you?!” He demanded to know. “You scared me half to death!”

Bokuto was seemingly too excited to answer him in words. Instead he let out a long string of hooting-noises and grabbed Atsumus arm. With his other hand he pointed to the cluster of try outs that were separated into two groups for Serve receive drills.

Confused he tried to follow where Bokutos exuberant gesturing pointed to. His eyes jumped from one tall person to the next before they landed on a distinctly different statue. Between all those other athletes stood a short, tanned man with fiery red hair. Atsumu could feel his mouth fall open as next to him Bokuto seemed to rediscover his ability to speak and crowed in loud delight, for all to hear: “HINATAAAAAAAAAA!”

Every head in the gym turned as one in their direction. Atsumu could see first the confusion, then the bright delight that overtook the small red-heads features. He started waving excitedly. “BOKUTO-SAN! HELLO!”

Bokuto let out his signature yell. “Hey hey hey! What are you doing here chibi-chan?! Aren’t you supposed to be in Brazil?!”

Atsumu elbowed him in the side. “He’s obviously here for the try outs.” Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes. “He is?!” The spiker turned back towards the gym. “You are?!”

Hinata nodded and waved his arms around. “I am! Wish me luck!”

“You are my greatest disciple Hinata! You don’t need luck! Blow them away shrimp!”

“Yeah shrimpy, we’re rooting for you!” Atsumu chimed in and gave a lazy salute in the direction of the small middle blocker. He was rewarded with a starry-eyed look of his own.

“Yes!”

“Ähem!” Their coach gave the two of them a reproachful look. “If the peanut gallery could restrain themselves, I would like to continue.” Slightly cowed both Atsumu and Bokuto gave timid nods. “Perfect. As I was saying…” He continued separating the gathered people in two groups. The other athletes seemed slightly confused and gave wary looks in Hinatas direction.

‘ _As they should_ ’ Atsumu couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘ _They don’t know what’s going to hit them._ ’

He took out his phone again and fired off another message to his teammate.

(10:50) _Oh my dear Omi-kun, what a treat you are missing out on._

“This is the best day ever. Oh man, oh man, oh man I gotta text Kuroo and Akaashi! And Sawamura! After all this years I finally get to steal his baby crow!” Bokuto was furiously tipping on his phone and the grin on his face was almost manic.

* * *

Apparently they didn’t know what was hitting them either. They watched the try outs with rapt attention, occasionally cheering for Hinata or a particular good play of one of the other athletes. After three hours of drills and practice games the coaches moved into the side office to discuss the results while the players were told to wait. Atsumu and Bokuto didn’t waste any time and made their way down into the gym.

These last hours had cemented something that Atsumu had known since facing the little spiker from Karasuno for the first time at nationals all those years back: He wanted to set the ball to him in a real game.

“Hinata! You were amazing!” Bokuto ran towards the younger man and, without any apparent effort at all, lifted him, spinning both of them in tight circles. “Thank you Bokuto-san! Do you think I made the cut?!”

Atsumu snorted. “If you didn’t make the cat you can call me Samu.”

The red-haired spiker blinked confused up at him.

“I’m Atsumu.”

Hinatas mouth made an O-shape before he bowed down. “Pleased to meet you again Miya-san! To good teamwork!”

“There’s no need to be so formal.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agreed. “We’re your teammates now Hinata! Ahhhhhh, I’m so excited!”

“We gotta document this historic moment! Gather round.” Atsumu raised his phone while Bokuto and Hinata scrambled to get next to him with identical grins on their faces. “Say ‘Jackals are gonna win the championship!’”

Just then the coaches stepped out of the side office. Atsumu grabbed Bokuto at his collar and started pulling him back up to the walkway. “We’ll wait for you later!” He threw over his shoulder. With his other hand he took out his phone again and sent the photo he just took to a certain rival setter.

(16:24) _Look at my new teammate._

The answer came later that evening when he was finally home after celebrating their newest addition with Bokuto and Hinata.

(21:36) **Great. That means he’s your headache now.**

Atsumu chuckled. He couldn’t wait to grind Tobio into dust.


End file.
